Freddy Fazbear's Fun house!
by The Lone Lobster
Summary: Everyone says the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's pizza come alive at night and kill the night guard but what if that wasn't entirely true? For instead of it being just the animatronics coming to life it was also a bunch of plush toys! Join Mike as he goes along with the craziness that is sure to follow in this story of cuteness and whimsicality! (Currently being rewritten!)
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Alright first chapter of the rewrite take note that every chapter after this for those who are just tuning in are part of the old version of this story and so although i hope you enjoy them they are no longer shall we say "Canon" for the story and will soon be replaced.**

"Alright drive safely!" Jeremy exclaimed as he waved to the last departing customers.

Letting a sigh of relief escape him Jeremy after watching the last few families drive off went back inside the pizzeria locking the doors behind him as he did.

"Another great day that makes four in a row." He said to himself as he finished locking the doors "If this keeps up hopefully the press as well as those overly concerned parents will stop riding my back." He added before walking away.

Going around the restaurant and locking all other doors and entrances to the building Jeremy thankful the day was done made his way into his office before promptly plopping down in his seat. Feeling all the stress in his body begin to slowly melt away Jeremy closed his eyes and started to sink into his chair enjoying this moment of relaxation to it's fullest. Of course though all good things must come to their end and for Jeremy this is no exception for after just a minute or so of relaxing did the sound of something breaking reach his ears causing a heavy sigh to escape him.

"Aaaaand we're off..." He sighed as he got up from his seat and left his office.

Making his way to the sound's origin Jeremy soon found himself standing outside the kitchen door where the sound of someone crying could be heard. Already having an idea of whom it would be and what had happened Jeremy after pushing open the kitchen door made his way inside where he found his assumptions were correct. Sitting there at the base of the fridge was none other than a crying Foxy who was holding his head indicating he had injured it in some way whilst right beside him was a shattered cookie jar. Even though he had seen this sort of scene before it still pulled at Jeremy's heart strings whenever Foxy or the others hurt themselves.

And as always the moment his heart strings were pulled at such a sight he rushed over to Foxy immediately pulling him into a hug as he did. Beginning to soothe the crying kit in his arms Jeremy felt a smile come to his face as the crying soon died down to nothing but mere sniffling.

"There there it's alright Foxy." He soothed whilst rubbing the other's back gently in order to comfort him more.

"*Sniff* I-I'm s-sorry..." Foxy whimpered as he buried his face into Jeremy's chest.

"Oh it's fine Foxy luckily there weren't any cookies in it this time so there's not that big of a mess." Jeremy replied looking down towards him "But this is the last time you do something like this okay?" He asked.

"O-Okay Jeremy..." Foxy replied with a sniffle causing the other to smile.

"Good now i'm gonna clean this up why don't you go to pirate's cove and see Felix he'll take care of your head." Jeremy suggested to which he received a nod in response.

After wiping his arm across his eyes to do away with his remaining tears Foxy slowly left Jeremy's arms before leaving the kitchen. Feeling a bit better now that problem had been dealt with Jeremy began to pick up the pieces of the former cookie jar.

"Let me guess Foxy?" A country accented voice asked from behind him causing Jeremy to sigh.

"You don't need to help Carla i got this." Jeremy replied as the voice's owner walked around to be in front of him.

Standing over him was none other than Carla whom to the public was known as Chica.

"I know i don't but i want to." She replied before kneeling down and beginning to pick up the pieces as well.

"Thanks Carla." He said before continuing.

"So Jeremy..." She began looking towards him as she did "Me and the others couldn't help but notice your eyes seemed to be a bit darker than usual." She noted.

"Yeah well i haven't gotten that many hours of sleep lately between trying to keep our business from being pulled back to the bite of eighty seven and helping you guys out around here at night i only get like two to three hours at best." He admitted causing her to adorn a look of concern.

"Oh that's not healthy for you Jeremy you need to get more rest!" She exclaimed as they finished picking up the pieces "I mean what if you're walking around one day and you collapse from exhaustion?" She asked.

"Yeah sure i'll get more rest RIGHT when i find someone to take my place here at night." He replied with a sarcastic tone whilst taking the pieces she had in her hand.

"You don't have to stay here with us Jeremy me and the others are perfectly capable of watching after the little ones without your aid." She argued earning a scoff in response.

"Oh really? because if i remember correctly before grandpa brought me on as the night guard every morning when he'd go to the pizzeria he'd find all of the tykes AND you guys either passed out in a mess or currently making one worse." He rebutted causing her to blush.

"W-We were immature back then that's all..." She replied whilst looking away and crossing her arms.

"Two days ago i went to the store to get more crayons because we were running out and when i came back you all had turned the dining hall into a fort using the tables and chairs." He reminded causing her yellow feathered face to get a slight bit more crimson.

"...Sh-shut up..." She muttered puffing out her cheeks slightly as she did.

"I think i've made my point." He said with a smirk before walking over to the trashcan and throwing away the cookie jar pieces.

However as he closed the trashcan he felt Carla wrap her arms around him pulling him into a hug.

"We still want you to take care of yourself Jeremy." She said as she hugged tighter "We've already lost a member of our family and we don't want to lose another..." She added with a bit of sadness lacing her words.

Letting out yet another sigh Jeremy gently gripped her hands before speaking.

"I know i know and believe me i appreciate the concern i really do." He assured "But the fact remains even if we were to somehow keep someone in that office back there all night with the cameras showing prerecorded footage there is still no way they wouldn't hear something happening i mean it'd probably only take five seconds before some loud noise like the kids playing caught their attention." He explained.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy to find someone we can trust but it's the only thing we can do to make things a bit easier around here especially for you." She stated "Just try okay? put an ad in the paper or something like that so you can at least interview people to see what they're like." She suggested.

"...Ya know...that's not too bad of an idea." He admitted before turning around to face her "In fact that's actually a pretty good idea thanks Carla!" He exclaimed as he hugged her before swiftly exiting the kitchen.

Having a smile make it's way onto her face Carl placed her hands on her hips a new sense of pride filling her.

"Good job Carla." She praised herself before also leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you everyone! we'll be taking a short break before the next show starts so please enjoy the games and pizza until then!" Frederick otherwise known by the public as Freddy said to the crowd before waving them goodbye along with the others.

Continuing to do this until the curtains were closed once they had been they all released a sigh of relief.

"Man did you see the crowd today? it's definitely bigger than yesterday's." Bonnibal otherwise known by the public as Bonnie noted as he set down his guitar.

"Yeah but with bigger crowds that means more noise so the little ones might wake up if it get's too loud." Carla said earning a scoff from her sister.

"Please sis every room in the building is soundproofed there'd have to be an explosion in order to wake'em up." Chelsea otherwise known by the public as Toy Chica argued.

"Even so she does make a valid point if business continues to flourish like this then that means more patrons and more patrons not only adds up to more sound but also less space which mean future renovations could be in order." Theodore otherwise known by the public as Toy Freddy reasoned.

"Well we'll just have to take this up with Jeremy whom if i'm not mistaken should be nearing the end of his current interview no?" Georgia otherwise known by the public as Golden Freddy asked.

"Yes he should be but since we're on our break i'll go check with'em." Frederick volunteered before leaving the stage.

Making sure to slip away when no one was looking simply to avoid needless hindrance Frederick made his way to Jeremy's office just as he was saying goodbye to a girl who seemed to be dressed in very dark attire.

"Well thank you for coming Beth i'll be sure to keep you in mind for the position." He stated before she walked away.

Waiting until she was gone Frederick then made his way over to Jeremy who as soon as the girl had gone a good distance from them hit his head against the doorway.

"Nothing good i assume?" Frederick asked as he stopped before Jeremy which in turn earned him a sigh in response.

"That was the fifth applicant today...and it's not even noon yet..." He sighed.

"Wow five applicants and not one seemed suitable?" Frederick asked.

"Well let's see..." Jeremy began as he looked at his clipboard "First there was a guy who had an arson problem, then there was another guy who was a kleptomaniac, then there was a woman who had this really weird obsession with owls, then there was another guy who i'm pretty sure was either homeless or an escaped convict, and well you saw little miss the "world's against me" walk away." He listed before releasing another sigh "It's almost like only crazy people want the position of night guard at a family pizzeria..." He added.

Just as all hope seemed to fly away from Jeremy faster than a high powered NASA rocket the sound of approaching footsteps caught Frederick's ears and upon looking at whom was making said footsteps a smile came to his face.

"Jeremy i think your prayers have been answered." He said causing the other to look at him.

"What?" He asked before his eyes refocused themselves on what the other was talking about.

Feeling his eyes go wide from disbelief for the first time today heading towards his office was someone who didn't immediately scream "OH DEAR GOD I BELONG IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION!". The person in question was a man standing at six foot three with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes additionally he was dressed in a blue button up shirt which was neatly tucked into a pair of black dress pants.

"Oh my sweet god it's him..." Jeremy muttered as a smile came to his face "The PERFECT applicant..." He added just as the man reached them.

"Um hello." He greeted albeit a bit nervously due to the fact that other than Jeremy who stood before him was also a massive anthropomorphic bear wearing a top hat and bow tie "I'm here for the job it's still available right?" He asked his eyes occasionally switching back and forth between the two.

"...Huh? OH OH YES IT IS!" Jeremy exclaimed due to the fact he had been temporarily stunned by the appearance of the "perfect applicant".

"Oh that's great i thought someone else might've gotten it." The man admitted still continuing to shift his gaze between the two.

Taking notice of this Jeremy seeing as to where his eyes were looking quickly realized how awkward this must be.

"Don't worry about Freddy here." Jeremy stated as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder although due to Frederick's height he had to raise it a bit "He and the others are perfectly safe." He assured.

"Yeah figured they were given that they're supposed to be around people i just wasn't expecting to see one ya know kinda standing around is all." The man explained.

"Oh well that's only because these guys are programmed with some pretty impressive software they're designed to not only entertain the patrons on stage with shows but also interact with them isn't that right Freddy?" Jeremy asked.

"That's right! we here are Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria strive to ensure our customers have the most pleasurable experience possible!" Frederick answered with a smile.

"Whoa..." The man sounded before walking over to Frederick to get a closer look "That's is INCREDIBLE! i've never seen an animatronic that's so interactive before!" He admitted "Hey is it okay if i just like touch him for a second?" He asked looking towards Jeremy.

"Um sure but if you don't mind me asking why the sudden request?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It's just usually these things look really fake ya know? like even from a distance you can tell the fur and skin is either just cheep material or flat out plastic." The man answered before placing his own hand on Frederick's shoulder "But this guy looks and even feels so real kinda like what a real bear's fur would look and feel like." He added still utterly amazed.

"Ah of course." Jeremy replied feeling a bit ridiculous "Well the reason for that is because the maker of these fine animatronic's is a very intelligent man and not some mass producing corporation." He explained causing the other's eyes to widen.

"Wait they're all made by one guy?!" The man asked.

"Yup and if you'd like i can tell you more about him but first i think it'd be best if we got the interview started don't you?" Jeremy returned with his own question.

"Oh yeah right the interview..." The man replied rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he did "Sorry i got so distracted..." He added.

"No worries people are always getting caught off guard by how life like the gang appears." Jeremy assured before extending his arm out into the office "Now come on in so we can get started mister?..." He trailed off.

"Michael J. Schmidt but people just call me Mike." The man clarified before walking inside.

Closing the door behind them Frederick waiting a few moments to ensure they wouldn't be suddenly exiting the office for some reason let a smile come to his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen i do believe we have a winner..." He said to himself before walking away to inform the others.

However unaware to both Frederick and Jeremy during that whole thing they had been watched by several pairs of eyes where once it was all over they swiftly retreated back into the room they peeked out of their owners having quietly closed the door as they did.

 **For anyone who is confused by some of the things happening here and cannot wait until the next chapters to get answers simply read the outdated ones to gain more insight and until next time PEACE!**


	2. The Man Sent From The Heavens!

**Yes yes I know it has been FOREVER since I continued the rewrite of this story but by no means is it dead in the slightest bit but I digress let's get on with it shall we?**

Have you ever had a feeling of pure bliss to the point where it seemed as though even if a bomb went off you'd still be incredibly happy? Well if not ladies and gents then it shall be pretty hard to understand or relate as to how Jeremy feels at this particular moment. For you see my dear reader in the last chap which you just came from hopefully we saw both Mike and Jeremy head into Jeremy's office so that they might get on with Mike's interview for the night guard position. And it is because of where we left off that we now go to the inside of Jeremy's office where the interview is nearly complete and he cannot keep a massive smile from making his face it's home.

"So." He spoke as he set down Mike's resume "Let's go over this one more time." He began before looking towards the other "Not only are you free of any sort of criminal past but you are also mentally stable, emotionally stable, have WONDERFUL recommendations from past employers, graduated not only high school but college, AND you have SEVERAL majors all of which seem to have a core theme of relating to either children, families, or just in general home economics." He listed "Did I forget anything?" He asked.

"No sir." Mike answered "That's pretty much me in a nutshell." He added.

Taking a deep breath whilst closing his eyes as to try and keep himself from bursting out in joyous shouts and gratitude to whatever gods sent this gift of a man to him Jeremy after feeling as though he would be able to continue the interview with no issue opened his eyes and looked at Mike once more.

"...I have but only question left for you mister Schmidt and then we'll be done." He spoke before intertwining his fingers as he brought his hands to his mouth "...Did god send you?" He asked.

Blinking a few times as the question sunk in Mike upon deciding he had heard the other correctly couldn't keep a smile of his own from coming to his face.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I'm the first non psycho applicant that's come in for the position." He joked.

"You would indeed be correct about that mister Schmidt." Jeremy replied "Which is the EXACT reason as to why this job is now yours." He stated causing the other's eyes to widen.

"Wait seriously?" Mike asked "You don't want to wait and see if someone better might come along?" He asked.

"BETTER?!" Jeremy asked in response "THE LITERAL only people who could walk through that door right now who would beat you for this position are Jesus Christ and Santa Claus!" He exclaimed before jumping to his feet "NOW PLEASE TELL ME YOU'LL ACCEPT AND BE HERE FIRST THING TEN O CLOCK TONIGHT!" He added as he held out his hand.

Unable to keep himself from bursting out into a small bout of laughter at his new employer's reaction Mike although not as swift as the other had done got to his feet before grabbing onto Jeremy's hand and shaking it.

"You've got yourself a night guard sir!" Mike replied causing Jeremy to put his other hand on top of his.

"God bless you you beautiful gift from the heavens!" Jeremy exclaimed earning another bout of laughter from the other.

After shaking hands for ten seconds or so they released their hold on each other before proceeding to make their way out of the office.

"So do I have to be here on the dot at ten or can I be a bit early?" Mike asked.

"Eager to get started on the job?" Jeremy replied with a question of his own.

"More so just want to get acquainted with my work environment I'd do it now but ya know." Mike explained as he gestured to the patrons.

"Fair enough." Jeremy said "But yeah if you want to show up a bit early that's no issue." He assured.

"Great I'll see you then I guess." Mike bid farewell before walking away.

Watching him leave until he was out of sight Jeremy taking a brief moment to see if anyone else was so close that they would catch what he was about to do couldn't keep himself from throwing his fists into the air while lightly jumping as he did.

"THANK YOU UNIVERSE!" He joyfully shouted as he cheered.

Continuing to leap and cheer all about due to the sheer amount of joy that was coursing through him Jeremy through all of this way able to hear the giggling and laughter of children nearby which caused him to stop and look towards the source which happened to be the backstage door which was slightly open. However the moment his gaze fell upon the door it was slammed shut as whoever was on the other side did not wish to be caught even though they already were. Knowing very well who had been watching his exuberant display Jeremy after composing himself walked over to the door and opened it proceeding to go inside. Making sure the door was securely closed behind him so no one would come over to check it nor could see inside the room Jeremy then turned on the light switch as to illuminate the space.

Slowly scanning the room for those he sought he found that they were all hiding and so a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Hmm..." He hummed as he tapped his foot "I could've sworn I heard people laughing and giggling in here..." He said which in turn caused barely suppressed giggles to be released followed by shushing "Hmm...maybe it was the little ones?" He asked aloud seeing if that would get him a response to which of course it didn't "But they no better than to eavesdrop and snoop on people." He continued giving the room one last look over to see if he could spot them "...Huh...guess I was imagining things." He decided before turning around to face the door "But just to be safe I'll be sure to take away their deserts." He added as he put his hand on the door's knob.

"WAIT!" The voices of many children shouted causing him to stop.

Hearing hasted rustling and general movement happen behind him Jeremy looked over his shoulder to soon find the likes of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, Mari, Bobby, Bon, Chia, Teddy, Mangle, and Spring all standing behind him looking up towards him.

"Oh look!" He exclaimed as he turned around "There you all are!" He added faking his surprise.

"We're sorry..." They all apologized as they looked down at their feet.

"Sorry? for what?" Jeremy asked as he crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"We were watching you talk to that man..." Freddy answered as the others nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Jeremy asked "But I thought I told you that wasn't right same with the others?" He added.

"You did." Teddy being the one to answer this time "But we didn't mean to!" He quickly assured.

"Then why did you?" Jeremy asked.

"B-Because." Chica spoke "W-We overheard you talking to a bunch of people about being our new daddy or mommy..." She explained "A-And we just wanted to see if you would pick any of them..." She added tears seeming to form in her eyes.

Seeing tears come to the small bird's eyes was enough to make Jeremy cease in his act of being clueless to the situation and lower himself so that he could pick her up and give her a hug.

"It's okay Chica." He assured as he patted her back gently "You all aren't in trouble I promise I just said what I did so you would tell me the truth okay?" He asked to which she nodded "Good." He said with a smile before he set her down "Now I bet you're all wanting to know about the man that just left huh?" He asked earning nods from all of them in return.

"Is he going to be our new daddy?" Bonnie asked.

"He seemed really nice." Goldie said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"And he didn't look scary like some of the others." Mangle added as she had her hands behind her back.

"Well he was nice." Jeremy began replying to Goldie "And he wasn't scary at all." He added replying to Mangle "However as for him being your new daddy although I'd like to tell that he is we're going to have to wait till tonight to see how he reacts to meeting all of you." He explained.

"So he might not like us?..." Bon asked his ears seeming to droop as he spoke.

"That is a possibility." Jeremy admitted "But in my opinion there has never been once a more perfect person to be your daddy." He told them causing them all to perk up "He's really nice like I said and from the little time we've spent together talking and getting to know one another he seems like even with our strange situation he'd be more than happy to be a part of our family." He went on before holding up a finger "Even so we don't know anything right now so although I want you guys to be hopeful I do not want you getting your hopes too high understand?" He asked.

"Yes sir." They all answered in unison.

"Good." He said with a smile "Now it's still pretty early in the day so all of you need to get back to sleep." He told them as he stood back up.

Doing as they were told they all went over to where it was they liked to sleep in the room as well as who by before closing their eyes and trying to go to sleep. Smiling once more at the adorable sight before him Jeremy turned off the room's light before opening the door and walking out closing it behind him as to give them privacy and peace.

"Hey Spring?" Goldie asked as she laid against him.

"Yeah Goldie?" He asked in return.

"I really hope this man is our new daddy." She told him as a yawn escaped her.

"Me too." Spring replied as a yawn escaped him as well.

And so as all the little ones drifted away back to sleep their minds began to fill with dreams all of which held expectation of the night to come.


	3. Food Fights And Fluffiness!

**Hey wanted to put out yet ANOTHER chapter of this so let's dive straight in shall we?**

"Dum dee dum dee dum dum dee~" A voice sang from behind the purple curtain's of pirate's cove it's owner unaware of the very curious man standing just on the other side.

"So i take it Foxy likes to sing?" Mike asked earning a giggle from Chica.

"Uh huh he sings all the time especially when he's drawing." She answered "But the best singer is Freddy he's really good!" She added.

Responding with a nod Mike looked back towards the curtains of the cove before grabbing onto them and pulling them open. Taking a moment to take in the area he noticed that the stage was made to look like a pirate ship and no doubt thanks to their size it seemed like a real one. However his focus did not remain on the stage for long as it was moved to a navy blue blank which currently had a red tail sticking out as well as swishing from side to side.

"I'm guessing that's him?" Mike asked earning simultaneous nods from all three.

But before anything more could be said or done Mike was caught off guard by two pointed ears suddenly shooting up from the other side of the blanket as it's inhabitant finally heard him.

"Aye who be there?" The voice from before asked as the tail came to a stop.

"It's us Foxy along with our new papa!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Upon hearing his sibling's reply Foxy retreated back into his blanket only to turn around and pop his head out the opposite side to face them this of course being oh so freakin adorable. It didn't help that Foxy had one small fang sticking out of his mouth that being the final cute nail in the cuteness coffin.

"Tis it true that yer our new papa?" He asked the look in his eyes containing a small trace of hesitance.

"That it is." Mike simply replied having gotten used to this question.

Taking a few moments to continue looking at him Foxy soon let a very large grin grow on his face as his tail began swishing at rapid speeds.

"WOOHOO WE HAVE A NEW PAPA!" He shouted as he leapt from his blanket and into Mike's chest.

Unable to hold back any kind of laughter at the small foxe's action he soon would find himself laughing harder at what was about to unfold because of said action.

"Foxy don't leap at daddy you might hurt him!" Chica exclaimed.

"Oh calm down Chickadee he can't hurt papa." Bonnie assured.

"Don't use my full name only daddy can call me that!" Chica shouted.

"Stop getting so worked up Chica." Goldie said as she looked from behind Mike's head.

"Yeah i mean Goldie doesn't get mad when we call her Goldilocks." Bonnie said earning a lightly bop on the head from Goldie's foot.

"ONLY PAPA CAN CALL ME THAT!" Goldie shouted her face lighting up like Rudolph's nose.

"Would all of ye shut yer yaps yer hurtin my ears!" Foxy shouted as he snuggled into Mike's chest.

Having to strongly will himself in order to calm down Mike took in a few deep breaths so he could actually speak.

"Alright alright everyone calm down you still have to introduce me to one last person." Mike said glad to finally breath.

"Wait ye haven't met Freddy yet? well what are we waitin for?!" Foxy asked as he jumped down and sprinted out of the cove causing Mike to whistle.

"Wow he's fast." He said.

"Yeah he likes to run around sometimes i put wax on the floor so he'll slip around." Bonnie replied before giggling.

Rolling his eyes at that mischievous comment Mike did his best to follow the small fox who led him to the kitchen surprisingly.

"If i know Freddy then he be havin himself a midnight snack!" Foxy exclaimed before pushing open the door and entering.

Following right behind Mike like before took a moment to observe the environment but since this was your typical restaurant kitchen there wasn't anything that caught his immediate attention. That is until he spotted what seemed to be a trail of red paw prints leading from the fridge to behind the counter that was position in the middle of the room. Feeling a smirk come to his face Mike slowly walked over to the counter before looking behind it finding by far the most adorable and cutest of all the sights he had seen on this night. Sitting against the cupboard which rested beneath the sink sat a small brown bear cub with bright blue eyes much like his wearing a black top hat and matching bow tie similar to Goldie his too was a bit too big for his head.

But what truly made the scene the most adorable thing ever was the fact that he was current sucking on his right paw for it was covered in strawberry jam much like the rest of his face and body was the open strawberry jam jar the rested in between his legs providing the answer of it's origin.

"Mmmm jam~" He said in a blissful tone enjoying the jam's sweetness.

"If there was any moment i've ever been more sorry for not having my phone out to take a picture now would be the time." Mike said doing his best to try and remain collected.

"Freddy you know you're not supposed to eat the jam!" Chica exclaimed.

Luckily for the small chick her voice was enough to bring Freddy out of his jam filled wonderland causing him to look at them all the while his right paw remained in his mouth.

"Um...i'm sleepwalking..." He muttered trying to fool them.

"If you're sleepwalking then why are your eyes open huh?" Goldie teased.

"...i sleep with my eyes open..." He replied.

"Riiiiiight and i be davy jones himself enough with the actin Freddy." Foxy said as he walked over "And give me some of that jam." He added as he reached for the jar.

"No this is my jam!" Freddy exclaimed pulling the jar from Foxy's reach.

"Uh oh i know where this might be going..." Mike thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"Don't be so selfish give me some jam!" Foxy shouted.

"Nu uh my jam you can have the grape!" Freddy replied.

It was at this moment that Mike lost any kind of control he had over the situation for in the time span of a second Foxy lunged towards Freddy the force being enough to fling some jam out of the jar as he made contact and as luck would have it that jam hit Bonnie dead on.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Bonnie shouted as he jumped out of Mike's arm.

Soon enough before Mike could regain control all of the Fazbear crew began grabbing different things from within the kitchen whether it was flour, fruit, or even sauce from the fridge food starting flying like hail marys. Doing his best to try and fix this Mike failed to notice a stray cupcake go flying through the air until it landed smack dab in the center of his face.

"Uh oh..." Bonnie said as Chica let out an audible gasp while the others simply froze.

Letting the cupcake slowly fall from his face to the floor Mike had his eyes closed in order to keep any of the frosting from getting in his eyes.

"D-daddy?" Chica nervously asked as she looked towards him.

Not saying a single word Mike slowly began walking towards the sink where upon reaching it he grabbed a hold of the retractable nozzle.

"I think it's time that some people in this kitchen had a BATH!" He shouted before turning on the water and spraying them.

Shrill shrieks and screams filled the air as the Fazbear crew began to run around the kitchen trying their best to avoid getting hit with the water. And so after a about ten minutes of running and chasing Mike eventually did clean each of them leaving the rest of the kitchen however a wet soaking mess. Knowing of course if his boss were to see this far later he would most likely be fired Mike quickly got to work at cleaning it all up which thanks to the help of the soaking wet Fazbear crew only took a few minutes.

"Now since we have that finished we better get you all dry." Mike said to which they all nodded.

Taking turns starting with Chica Mike used nearly every hand towel in the kitchen to dry them all off the end result causing them all to be very fluffy and poofy.

"Aww just look at all of you you're like little cotton balls." Mike said causing Foxy to pout.

"I be no cotton ball i'm a pirate." He said followed by a yawn.

This action seemed to act as a domino effect for after him Bonnie yawned then so on and so forth. Taking this as an obvious sign that they were tired Mike put two of them on his shoulders, two in his arms, and one of his head as he made his way back to pirate's cove. Upon reaching his destination Mike laid each of them down gently on the stage before covering them all with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered as he carefully got up and proceeded to leave.

But before fulling leaving the cove he glanced back at their sleeping forms a smile present on all their faces causing a warm feeling to grow in his heart as he closed the curtains.

 **Daw i loved typing this one up i must say anyway next chapter some revelations shall come to light until then peace!**


	4. Revelations And Reunions!

**GAH I HAVE TO WORK ON OTHER SHIT BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I WANTZ TO WORK ON DIS HERE'S THE CHAP GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

After having put his new little friends down to nap Mike made his way back to the security office checking his phone as he did.

"Holy crap it's almost six?!" He asked dumbfounded at how the time flew by.

In truth it was exactly 5:34 but still considering the fact he met Bonnie at around two it was amazing how quickly his shift was coming to an end. Placing the phone back into his pants pocket he then sat back down into his black swivel chair waiting for the last bit of time to pass. Which of course would've been an easy going thing if it were not for the sound of car pulling up outside. Sighing for he was just getting comfortable Mike reluctantly rose from his seat in order to investigate not much worry going through his mind for it was probably just the manager or one of the staff...oh no.

"How am i going to explain this?!" Mike asked before bolting from the office.

If you're curious as to why he's suddenly panicking allow me dear reader to remind you of a view things first in the phone message from the first chapter the manager stated an attraction which had been closed was no reopening and since the cove had an out of order sigh in front of it that made it pretty obvious what they were talking about. Secondly if this were either the janitor or the manager that meant they would no doubt GO to the cove in order to get things ready for when the time came to reopen it. Thirdly which is fairly obvious currently within the cove five little animals were sleeping peacefully but that would all change if the someone parking their car outside saw them.

So now with all this cleared up let us return to Mike who at this moment had unlocked the front doors and is currently awaiting of the car's driver to make themselves known.

"Come on come on..." He said whilst tapping his foot rapidly.

Soon enough Mike saw a red camaro park itself right in front of the building which surprised Mike greatly as you can expect. Of course though it surprised him even more to see the driver who he thought would be some middle age guy but instead it was someone who he swore was younger than he was! Walking up from the car was a 6"0 man with scruffy looking black hair accompanied by a pair of emerald green eyes whilst sporting a Freddy Fazbear's button up shirt with the name tag "Jeremy" over his right breast. Additionally he appeared to have a look of distress on his face which was quickly replaced with a smile as his eyes fell onto Mike.

"Oh thank god you're still here!" He shouted before throwing open the doors and pulling Mike into a hug.

"Um i'm guessing you're the manger right? otherwise this is very weird..." Mike asked looking towards him.

"Huh? OH yeah i'm the manager the name's Jeremy Fitzgerald pleasure to meet you one on one Mike!" He exclaimed as he released him from his grasp "Sorry for the surprise hug but MAN it has been hell trying to keep a night guard for some reason they keep running off in the middle of the night saying that the place is haunted or something." He explained.

"Well they might not be too far from the truth for all i know..." Mike thought as he watched Jeremy regain his composure.

"Anyway though that is one VERY large load off my back and since you're still here you can take off early just for not running out i know it's only like twenty minutes but still." Jeremy said before walking past him "Now if you'll excuse me i have to get to work on Foxy he's been rotting away in the cove's storage area for a long while." He continued.

Feeling countless amounts of alarms beginning to ring in his head Mike bolted ahead of Jeremy before stopping in front of him.

"You know i don't think it would be right if on my first night i just took off early i mean i'm still on the clock if you want i can get him for you so you can do other stuff." He offered doing his best to divert him.

"Um thanks but that won't be necessary everything from the press exposure to the big reopening the only thing left to do is take care of ol' Foxy." Jeremy replied continuing on towards the cove.

Trying his best to think of another plan right on the spot Mike couldn't think of anything other than the one thing that could cost him his job so after letting out a heavy sigh he prepared to put it into action. However before he could even move they both heard a collective of audible yawns come from behind the curtains which send a shiver down Mike's spine.

"Nononononononononononononononono!" He screamed in his head.

"Mike is there something you'd like to tell me?" Jeremy asked turning to face him.

But much like before as Mike tried to come up with something to say a light pattering sound he was all too familiar with came from behind the curtains just as certain chick poked her head out of the curtains.

"Daddy what's with all the noise?" Chica asked rubbing her eyes with her wings.

It was this moment in time Mike felt the whole world come crashing down on him as several worry filled thoughts flooded into his mind. What was Jeremy going to think?, will he freak out and call the cops?, is he going to pass out?, or the worst one of them all would he hurt them? However as Mike was frozen in his place from fear Jeremy slowly turned back around to look down at the small chick a look of shock present on his face.

"Ch-chica is that really you?" Jeremy asked his mind in a frenzy much like Mike's.

Upon hearing his voice Chica looked up towards him and similar to him gained a look of shock to her face.

"J-Jeremy?" She replied with a question of her own her violet eyes wide from surprise.

What came next good only be described as both confusing and heartwarming at least from Mike's perspective for in an instant both Chica and Jeremy embraced each other both crying as they did. This of course caused the rest of the Fazbear crew to come out from the cove to investigate which resulted in them all soon hugging onto Jeremy crying all the while.

"I-I THOUGHT I LOST ALL OF YOU!" Jeremy cried out pulling them all into a giant bear hug.

Unsure as to what was going on Mike figured that although he had questions they could obviously wait for whatever was going on was no doubt a big deal for them.

 **A few minutes later...**

"I can't believe they're still alive..." Jeremy said as he held on tightly to Bonnie who was sleeping peacefully in his arm.

After crying for almost five minutes straight the Fazbear crew had tired themselves out but of course retained their hold on him as they drifted off once more. All the while this had been going on Mike had quietly sat on the sidelines trying his best to put the pieces of this puzzle together but alas to no avail.

"I bet you're wondering what's happening huh?" Jeremy asked as he looked up from the sleeping forms that clung to him.

"Yeah just a couple of things like if you knew about them how come you never saw them around here and secondly how do you know about them?" Mike asked.

Chuckling Jeremy glanced once more down at the sleeping Fazbear crew feeling a smile grow on his face before loking back towards Mike and speaking.

"First let's get the long story out of the way no doubt besides wondering the obvious you've probably noticed i'm kinda young to be a manager of a business correct?" He asked.

"It had crossed my mind at one point." Mike answered.

"Well there's a good reason for that you see a long while back this business was just a family diner which was owned by a brilliant man known only as mister Fazbear he built the animatronics back then which is where these guys come from in a way." Jeremy explained "You see besides being a business mastermind mister Fazbear was also a technical genius his animatronics were actually sentient but of course they weren't really noticed since it was just a small time diner but because of them the business took off changing the diner into a pizzeria." He continued. "Now with a new building which was not only bigger but would no doubt attract more attention mister Fazbear realized he couldn't have the animatronics act anymore with this sentience because they would more than likely be noticed so kind of like a brain transplant he took their AI from the animatronics and put them into these new bodies." He finished.

"Wait but if that's the case how come they act like little kids then it can't be from the body switch right?" Mike asked.

"Right the reason they are the way they are is because mister Fazbear wanted them to learn like we do so as they performed in the diner they were learning from the kids and parents which explains why they are the way they are." Jeremy answered "However as the new place took off mister Fazbear became swamped with work and so in order to make sure his children would not grow lonely he made them some more siblings it was only AFTER he made them though he realized he might have just doubled the problem instead of fixing it." He explained which caused Mike to chuckle.

"Let me guess they ended up causing a huge mess in the place at night?" He asked.

"Yup pretty much food, paint, and etc covered the floors and walls it was then that he came up with a REAL solution hire someone to look after them however he needed someone he knew he could trust and who better than his grandson?" Jeremy asked causing Mike's eyes to shoot wide open.

"YOU'RE HIS GRANDSON?!" He shouted earning a laugh in response.

"Yeah Fitzgerald is my father's name ya see grandpa had two daughters one of which was still unmarried with no kids but the other one had a teenage son who could legally get a job so after a bit of explaining much like now i was signed on to be their babysitter." Jeremy replied "At first i thought i was going to have to clean up a bunch of messes and keep fights from breaking out but really it wasn't bad at all give them something to do and they were easy to handle." He continued.

"Soon enough what was just a job became something more to the point where i really didn't even care if my grandpa paid me anymore they became like little brothers and sisters to me and i wouldn't give them up for anything..." He trailed off before gently hugging them tighter "That however did happen for one day a guy disguised as a guard tried to kill some kids in one of the party rooms no one noticed they were gone because there were a lot of parties that day it would've been a bloodbath if it weren't for these guys." He explained looking down at them as he did.

"Normally they would've been sleeping during the day since they're up all night but because of all the parties going on the noise woke them up and when they walked out from the parts and service room they saw what he was going to do so they charged at him knocking him into an animatronic resulting in what became known as the bite of 87'" He said tears reforming in his eyes "As he fell his head went into the animatronic's mouth causing it's teeth to sink into his head causing him to scream out in pain which of course got the attention of everyone else one thing led to another and because of this the pizzeria soon closed down..." He finished wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

"Wait if that's true then how come this one is open and what about the others?" Mike asked his curiosity obviously peaking.

"The animatronics were based off of them so anything that was connected to their image had to be destroyed by court order even though the guy was a freakin psycho asshole everyone thought the animatronics were now dangerous and they wanted everything about them to be melted down that included things like plush toys..." Jeremy answered gravely "However as you can imagine grandpa wouldn't let his own creations die so he had to quickly hide them how he did that was putting them away in a warehouse and as for this pizzeria well i didn't feel right about letting all his hard work being for nothing so when i got out of college i used what i could to open this place up." He finished.

Taking a moment of silencer to absorb all that had been said Mike took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Anymore questions?" Jeremy asked.

Closing his eyes to reflect on everything a question did rise into Mike's mind.

"If the others are in a warehouse how come you can't get them?" He asked.

"Believe me i want to god knows i do but this place just opened a few months ago and even though it's been years since the old place the press and well as the public have been keeping my plate full i haven't had the time to go and get them without leaving the place closed for a few days which given my financial situation is not an option." Jeremy answered.

Upon hearing this a knot began to form in Mike's chest he knew that they all missed their siblings and the thought that they were stuck in a warehouse somewhere all alone made the knot even worse. Thankfully though Mike is a bright man for an idea came to his mind that caused the biggest grin he's ever made grow on his face.

"Jeremy would it be possible for me to get the others from the warehouse?" He asked the question causing a grin much like his own to grow on Jeremy's face.

"Yeah all you would need is the right paperwork and you could." He answered.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get to it!" Mike exclaimed rising from his seat as he did.

And so after gently setting all of the Fazbear crew back onto their blanket within the cove they both made a mad dash for Jeremy's office to work.

 **Hopefully this answers any and ALL questions you guys might've had anyway though until the next chap PEACE!**


	5. More Reunions!

**Sorry the delay on this folks if u have followed/favorited me or just check out my work you would know i've been busy among other things regardless here is the next chap of the plushie adorableness!**

"You're doing this for the gang you're doing this for the gang you're doing this for the gang..." Mike kept repeating to himself as he strode down the docks.

Question for you dear reader have you ever felt so scared or so terrified that you just wanted to die so you could be rid of such a awful feeling? Well imagine that fear itself being manifested into reality and you're being forced to walk through it that ladies and gents is exactly what is happening to our fair Mike. After getting all the required paperwork and calling the warehouse ahead of time Mike made his way across town to the docks and believe me when i said it was not a pretty sight. Well actually that's not true in fact docks were like a coin on one end of the docks there was an amusement park with rides and attractions galore among other things while on the other fish gutters, shady establishments, and giant creepy warehouses that loomed over everything.

So you could see how Mike would feel REALLY uneasy when to his left there was an endless row of creepy buildings and to his right was an endless row of fish gutters. Luckily for him the warehouse he sough was only the fourth one down the dock otherwise he might've passed from the smell.

"Are you the guy i talked to on the phone?" A man standing outside the warehouse doors called as Mike approached.

"Well no i'm here for him what gave it away?" Mike asked.

"Not everyday you see a man dressed in a security uniform carrying paperwork walk down the docks." The man answered.

"Oh duh." Mike thought mentally face palming himself.

"Anyway i did what the guy asked got the crate all good and ready for ya." He said pointing to a rather small crate which sat on a barrel "I gotta say still don't understand why you'd need to store somethin that small in a big ol' warehouse." He admitted as Mike handed him the paperwork.

"Yeah well y'know..." Mike said nervously.

A few moments of silence pass between the two of them as the man looked over the paperwork the only thing interrupting it being the sounds of cleavers chopping away at fish.

"Hmm...Whelp it seems you're good to go." He spoke bringing a wave of relief over Mike before handing him back the papers.

Thanking the man for his time Mike made his way over to the crate before picking it up and with great haste leaving the docks wanting nothing more than to breath fresh air.

 **Meanwhile...**

"When is daddy coming back?" Chica asked as she looked up at Jeremy from his lap.

Due to the suddenness of everything that was happening Jeremy thought it would be best if he closed the restaurant down for the day. However even though he was overjoyed at being reunited with the Fazbear crew being with them did remind him of one thing. They are energetic as the energizer bunny.

"Probably in a half hour or so." Jeremy answered looking down to meet her quizzical gaze.

"BONNIE YOU GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Goldie shouted as she and Bonnie both suddenly ran past them Bonnie seeming to have a drawing in his hand.

"GOLDILOCKS IS A PAPA'S GIRL GOLDILOCKS IS A PAPA'S GIRL!" He sang out as he ran.

"IT BE MY TURN WITH THE MARKERS FREDDY!" Foxy shouted from the stage as he and Freddy were current engaged in a tug of war over a box of markers.

"YOU HAVE THE CRAYONS FOXY I WANT TO USE THE MARKERS!" Freddy shouted back as he pulled.

Letting out a heavy sigh Jeremy picked up Chica before standing from his seat only to set her down once more and walk to the backstage. Not two seconds later did he walk back out pushing a TV on a cart which of course caused all of the Fazbear gang to look on in awe. Pushing it into the cove the sound of several feet pitter pattering behind him soon rang out through the air letting him know that his plan was working.

"Alright so here's the deal." He began turning to face the tiny cute horde at his feet "I will let you watch as many movies as you want if you PROMISE no fighting and if there is one fight then i will take it back to the backstage understand?" He asked earning rapid nods from them all "Alright then get cozy because i am going to get popcorn and drinks for all of you to enjoy while you watch the movie." He instructed before walking out of the cove.

While the Fazbear gang here get's comfy in the cove let's check back with Mike to see how he and the other Fazgang are doing.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Are we there yet?" The voice of Mangle asked earning a chuckle from Mike.

"Like i told you before Mangle i will say when we are there." He replied.

Bet you're wondering somethings huh dear reader? Well while we were checking in on Jeremy and them Mike found a nice secluded ally where he could not only open the crate but "wake up" the others. However since they were still out in the open he had to keep them in their crate or else people would obviously start to notice and yeah bad things so here he is walking along occasionally getting looks from people whenever they saw him talking to a crate. As for their names well that came pretty standard after the LONG explanation as to everything that was happening.

"I can't wait to see my big brother again!" Bon Bon exclaimed unable to hold in his excitement.

"I can't wait to see my big sister and make cupcakes with her!" Chia exclaimed her control being just as good as his.

"Listen guys i know it's hard to keep quiet with so much excitement but please if anyone hears you guys things are gonna get crazy real quick so just stay quiet for five more minutes and i promise then you an go nuts okay?" Mike asked.

Surprisingly enough he didn't get any response in return which in it's own way was confirmation they understood the situation and were willing to stay quiet for the remainder of the trip. Feeling a smile come to his face from such he began whistling a merry tune wondering what Jeremy and the others were up to.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I bet you Godzilla wins." Bonnie whispered to Chica before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Nu uh Rodan is gonna win cause he's a dinosaur." Chica whispered back as she drank her juice box.

"Ye both are wrong Mothra's gonna kick their butts." Foxy whispered as he snuggled his stuffed lobster (wink wink nudge nudge).

"Would you guys be quiet they're gonna start fighting soon." Freddy whispered as his little paws kicked back and forth from anticipation.

"Shhhh." Goldie hushed as Godzilla came onto the screen.

I'm gonna say this right here and now screw barbie and G.I. Joe for the one thing that will always get kids to calm down no matter what is giant monster movies and being an intelligent man Jeremy knew this as much as i do.

"Ah nice and peaceful..." Jeremy hummed as he sat outside the cove relaxing.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and take a brief nap the sound of the front door opening followed by several child like voices ringing through the air. Not daring to waste a second Jeremy carefully of course bolted from his seat arriving at the front door within seconds to a sight like before he never thought he'd see again. Standing there was Mike of course but in his arms was a crate inhabited by a blue bunny, a yellow chick, a tan bear cub, a white fox kit, a small boy with a propeller hat, a purple bear cub, a black bunny, a golden bunny, and a small marionette all with their heads sticking out and their eyes now glued on him.

"Look what i found." Mike said jokingly as he held out the crate.

Unfortunately for Jeremy he wouldn't get to have a tear filled reunion for as soon as Mike finished his sentence they all leaped from the crate and tackled him to the ground hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"WE MISSED YOU!" They all said in unison tightening their grips on him.

Reacting with only a contented smile and a hug in return Jeremy snuggled them as fond memories flooded back.

"I missed you too." He replied overjoyed that they were all together again.

"I hate to be the one to break up such a lovely reunion but i think there are five people who would really want to see these guys as much as you maybe even more." Mike said.

"Yeah you're right." Jeremy replied as he got to his feet "Alright guys get ready to see your siblings again." He informed.

And so with all of them still clinging to Jeremy both he and Mike made their way into the cove where they would witness a very tear filled and joyous reunion.

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed also don't mean to self advertise here but if you wouldn't mind could you go check out my new story the fazbear family? it would mean a lot to me but anyway sorry for the self promotion or what not and as always until next time PEACE!**


	6. Shortness And Cuteness!

**Hey guy another chap just for you!**

Alright everyone before we begin i want you to think about every cute thing you've seen so far and pretty much multiply that by infinity. The reason i ask you to do this is simple what you are about to read is so cute, so adorable, and so undeniably sweet you might go into a cuteness coma so i'll take a few moments to let you prepare...Alright that's long enough CUTENESS AWAITS!

"Jeremy how in the world did you never die of cuteness overload?" Mike asked earning a chuckle in response.

"To be honest i don't know what i do know though is that this is literally the cutest thing ever." Jeremy stated.

The sight that both men had their eyes one was the entirety of the Fazbear gang underneath one giant blanket sleeping peacefully they ended up like this because after their reunion and all the hugging and crying and what not they tired themselves out and needed a nap. Anyway though upon falling asleep they all began to snuggle and cuddle with one another resulting in the current sights of cuteness. First was bonnie, Springtrap, Dusk, and Bon who were bunched up close together with their ears over their eyes then right beside them was Freddy, Shad, Goldie, and Teddy who were all in this little pile of bears whilst their hats covered their heads. Moving past them you will find Foxy and Mangle who had their heads buried in the other's neck their long bushy tails swishing as they slept.

Next to them resting peacefully is none other than everyone's two favorite chicks Chica and Chia who looked like two easter peeps all nestled together and finally right next to them is Mari who like a very protective older sibling has her arms wrapped around Bobby.

"Do you um have a camera by any chance?" Mike asked turning to face Jeremy only to find him taking pictures with one already.

"Way ahead of you." He replied as he kept taking several snapshots "Say Mike i've been meaning to ask you something." He said before lowering the camera from his eye.

"Yeah what is it?" Mike asked in return.

"How come you're so okay with this like every guard before you has always gone on and on about monsters when they saw these guys so how come you didn't?" Jeremy questioned.

Thinking about an answer Mike really didn't need much time to contemplate his reasoning as he knew it from the very start.

"Well at first i did get nervous when i heard Bonnie's footsteps but after i saw him i couldn't help but gush i mean look at him and the others how could you ever think these little guys are some kind of monster because i know i didn't." He answered.

"Hmm...fair enough still it's good to know all that nonsense they were going on about was just nonsense i mean could you imagine what this place would be like if there were ACTUALLY monsters?" Jeremy asked.

Upon the question being asked both men burst into laughter which of course they quickly held in as the noise began to stir the sleeping Fazbear crew.

"Let's continue this in my office." Jeremy whispered getting a nod of agreement from Mike.

And so after ensuring they had enough pictures both men left the cove heading towards Jeremy's office all the while not noticing a pair of eyes watch their every move.

 **LE GASP IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER AND LE GASP WHAT ARE THESE EYES THAT WATCH LE MEN UNTIL LE NEXT TIME DEAR READERS PEACE!**

 **Also before you guys go mind checking out my latest story "The Fazbear Family" I HATE SELF ADVERTISING but if there's ONE THING i'm self conscious about in life it's my writing/slash ideas and although that story is vastly different from this one if you like my writing style you'll probably like that one again i apologize for the self promotion but like i said i'm just REALLY self conscious about doing a story that isn't primarily focused on humor so please check it out for your favorite lobster like the awesome people you are!**


	7. THE EXPOSITION ONLY CHAPTER!

**Well unfortunately for you all this is another short chapter THE ONLY REASON being this is from the point of view from our mystery watcher from last chapter think of it like a recap of all that has happened thus far but just from their perspective.**

 _It's almost that time again the time when someone new walks in those doors only to bring hurt and anguish in their wake as if we are for some reason trapped within an endless cycle of disappointment. There he is...strange how young he seems in comparison perhaps he might be different than the others then again you are even more naive and ignorant when you are young. No no no he's running to see him why must he set himself up for nothing but hurt each and every time a new one shows?!...What's this? i hear no shouting or crying but instead...laughing?...how?_

 _This...is new...they're happy and he is not running but how when so many others before him have run away in terror at just the mere sounds how is he different WHY is he different? Even when learning the truth he stills wishes to stay what is happening why of all times after so long after so much pain and loss is someone finally starting to care again why?...He actually is caring for them treating them as if they were his own children only our creator and his grandson this man of all people is finally giving them all they desire a father...Wait...the others are still alive?...and now this man is offering to retrieve them?...why?..._

 _...They're all together again...after so long they've all been reunited...and it's thanks to this man...Mike...i believe it's time we all became known..._

 **Again really sorry for the shortness of this but it's meant primarily as an exposition chapter on our mystery character now don't worry this story is not gonna change it's genre or anything but this character as well as some other things are shrouded in mystery until now and so it had to be treated as such i promise the next chap will be oh so much longer but until then PEACE!**


	8. Mike Is Now In Sleepy Town

**Alright guys this will be the last chap for today on this just because i have to spend the rest of today on other stories however like i promised last time this chapter is going to be long and will reveal our mysterious watcher!**

"So how long do they normally nap?" Mike asked as he watched television.

Contrary to popular belief not all manger's offices are dull and bland in fact Jeremy's had a flat screen, a popcorn maker, an original galaga arcade machine, a pinball machine, and a soda dispenser.

"Well now that they're all back together they should be out for a long time so that frees us up." Jeremy answered as he played pinball.

"You know i always imagined a lot of things happening to me in life like getting abducted by aliens, a zombie apocalypse, or the machine revolution but i can safely say this never crossed my mind." Mike stated causing Jeremy to laugh.

"Oh and what exactly would you call "this" then?" He asked.

"Being the father of a bunch of furry adorable animals and one boy when i was hired to just be a friggin night guard." Mike answered.

"Eh fair enough." Jeremy replied.

And so silence overtook the men once more as the focused back on their preoccupied activities unaware of something unusual happening elsewhere within the restaurant.

 _...Click...Whir...Bzzzt..._

"Hm?..." Chica asked as she slowly opened her eyes with a yawn.

Looking around she saw all her siblings resting peacefully with her little sister Chia nestled right next to her.

"Maybe i was just dreaming..." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

 _...Click...Whir...Bzzzt..._

Shooting her eyes wide open Chica knew for sure that she wasn't dreaming this time and yet she still heard it. Wanting to go investigate she slowly slipped away from her sister and out of the blanket before walking off of the stage and out of the cove.

"It sounds like it's coming from out here..." She noted as she walked into the dining hall.

 _...Click...Whir...Bzzt..._

Perking her head up upon hearing it again she directed her attention the the large versions of her, Freddy, and Bonnie before walking over to the front of the stage.

"Are they broken?..." She asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

Continuing to stare up at them Chica walked over to the steps leading to the stage then ascended by hopping up each step after which she walked over to her big version and stopped at it's feet.

"What's wrong big me?" She asked looking toward's it face.

Keeping her gaze locked on big Chica she failed to notice someone walking up behind her until they spoke.

"Chica what're you doing on the stage?" Mike asked gaining her attention.

"Oh hi daddy i heard some weird sounds and i think it's coming from big me, Freddy, and Bonnie!" She answered turning to face him.

Chuckling at her response Mike looked at the "big" versions of them before looking back at her.

"Chica they're not like you and me they're just like big toys who entertain people." Mike explained which caused her to puff out her cheeks in a cute way.

"I know that but they were still making weird noises!" She argued crossing her wings to pout.

Laughing from her "pout" Mike then picked her up all the while she kept pouting.

"Well how about i let Jeremy know about it and he'll get it looked at okay?" He asked causing her pout to turn into a large grin.

"Thank you daddy!" She exclaimed before hugging him.

Smiling from her reaction Mike returned the hug before walking back to Jeremy's office.

 **Later...**

After returning to Jeremy's office with Chica in tow they all waited for the rest of the gang to awake upon which the rest of the day was spent doing things like playing games, drawing, more catching up, watching tv and movies, having both lunch and dinner, and etc until night was on the horizon once more.

"You sure you're good for another shift Mike?" Jeremy asked as they walked to the front door.

After placing the gang down to watch a movie before they fell asleep both men made their way to the front of the building so Mike could see Jeremy off.

"Yeah trust me i've gone days without sleep i'm just weird like that." Mike replied "Besides someone has to watch after these guys and who better than their new papa?" He asked earning a chuckle in response.

"Well i suppose that is true." Jeremy replied as he opened the door "So what do you think was up with Chica earlier about those noises she heard?" He asked.

"Eh dunno but i told her you'd look into it so just find like a loose tile or something else to explain it and we should be good." Mike answered.

"Alright will do take care of yourself Mike." Jeremy instructed before walking out.

"You too man see ya at six!" Mike called after before closing and locking the door.

With the other gone and no one left to talk to the only sounds Mike could hear were the ones coming from the cove.

"I swear they are all a bit too obsessed with monster movies." He noted before walking back to his office.

Making it back to his quaint little space Mike sat down in his chair a small bit of realization hitting him.

"To think it's only been a day since all this got started." He said a small smile present on his face.

Leaning back in his chair to think on everything that had happened before he got too deep in his thoughts a loud thump was heard elsewhere within the restaurant.

"Jesus that must be some fight scene..." He thought as he knew that the gang could not possibly make such a noise.

Continuing to relax in his chair it was only a few short minutes before another thump was heard and not too long another inevitably peaking his curiosity. Leaning forward to pick up the tablet which had been resting against the black monitors like the previous night he turned it on to look through the cove's came. Thankfully he and Jeremy had been smart enough to part the curtains a bit and so he was able to look inside and keep an eye on the gang to make sure all ways okay. But upon looking at the cove something unusual caught Mike's attention which in turn caused a sick feeling to be placed in his stomach.

The television had been turned off.

"What the he-" He began to say before something was placed on his right shoulder.

Looking to his left his eyes became wide upon seeing a brown fur covered paw resting on his shoulder of course what shocked him the most was who the paw belonged to which was a life size version of Freddy and not the comical animatronic one either.

"If you would please refrain from such language that would be appreciated." He spoke in both a gentlemanly tone and with a southern accent.

 **CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN! also sry that this was not super long but i didn't know how to properly drag it out lol**


	9. Animatronics And Answers!

**Been a bit but with the new schedule i gots goin on we should be rarin to go with more chaps!**

"...Daddy..." Goldie muttered as she began to squirm in her sleep seeming to have a bad dream.

Hearing the small cub's distress the big Chica which they called her came into the cove hoping to soothe Goldie.

"It's okay sweetie it's just a bad dream." She assured as she gently petted the cub.

Being calmed by the touch of another Goldie's squirming began to cease as she nuzzled the other's hand whilst it pet her. Meanwhile right outside the cove the big Freddy, big Bonnie, a big although somewhat worn down Foxy, and a big Goldie in the same state as Foxy all sat at a table with the now fully awake guard who of course was a bit unsettled by everything.

"...So..." He awkwardly spoke unsure of what to do or say.

"You don't have to be so nervous dear we're not going to hurt you." Big Goldie assured.

"Aye she be right lad we just wanna have a few words with ye." Big Foxy added.

"Um no offense but i don't know if i should trust you guys considering up until now everyone including Jeremy just thought you were inanimate..." Mike replied.

"Well son there's a very good explanation for that." Big Freddy started "You see when our father made the youngins in there he knew he would need someone to always watch after'em although of course he did trust Jeremy with this task he wanted extra assurance so he created us." He explained.

"So wait are you like the same as them or are different and if so then why are you called by the same names?" Mike asked.

"We are the same as them design wise just on a grander scale as for the names we were actually given our own but for the sake of the company we are known publicly as they are for example my actual name is Frederick and as for my brother his name is Theodore." Frederick explained.

"What about the rest of you?" Mike asked now looking towards the others.

"Bonnibal." Big Bonnie answered.

"Felix." Big Foxy answered.

"Georgia." Big Goldie answered.

"And as for the last of our crew Carla." Frederick answered for big Chica.

Taking a moment to process all of this information Mike although wanting to ask more questions just couldn't for as previously mentioned he was busy with processing the info. However just as silence began to fill the air Carla came back from the cove and saw the immense concentration on his face.

"Is everything okay?" She asked cocking her head to side slightly.

"He's just deep in thought is all." Frederick answered "how're the little ones?" He asked.

"Oh they're just fine Goldie was having a bit of a bad dream but i helped her get past it." She answered as she took her seat.

"What was it about do ya know?" Bonnibal asked looking towards her.

"All she said in her sleep was daddy probably something about Mike here abandoning them." She replied.

"Although that's understandable at least we know it won't happen." Georgia spoke earning a nod from the others.

As they continued on with their conversation Mike wasn't able to hear a single word.

" _So if Jeremy's grandfather built these guys to be sentient..._ " He though just as he put two and two together causing his eyes to shoot open in shock "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" He suddenly shouted.

Being frozen in their place by his sudden outburst the Fazbear crew all thought as to what he could mean but soon enough realized who he was referring to.

"Oh them." They said in unison.

"Ahem well unlike their counterparts OUR siblings were able to properly keep themselves hidden away until it was opportune to return." Frederick clarified.

"Wait what did they do?..." Mike asked confused as to how big furries could possibly go unnoticed.

"Well..." Frederick started a bit of apprehension in his voice.

* * *

 _Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring ring..._

"I'll get it since everyone else in this house is friggin deaf!" Big Bon shouted as he walked over to the phone on the table before answering "Hello?" He asked.

"Ey bro." Bonnibal responded from the other end causing Big Bon's eyes to widen.

"Holy crap Bonnibal is that really you?!" He asked unsure if this was real or not.

"Yeah it is also who else would be calling you?" Bonnibal asked.

"Um...people..." Big Bon replied.

"Riiiiight listen i just called to tell you that we've found someone." Bonnibal said causing once more Big Bon's eyes to widen.

"Wait what are you sure we can trust him?" He asked getting a chuckle in response.

"Trust me bro i have no doubt we can." Bonnibal answered which only confused his sibling "Just tell everyone and be sure to get here by morning got it?" He asked.

"I'll get right on it!" Big Bon exclaimed before hanging up.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's action Bonnibal placed the phone back in it's place before exiting the kitchen.

 **Sooooo yesh here comes the big toys and stuff woohoo! sorry that this is not a very long chap only reason being is because the next chap is gonna have a road trip, a reunion, explanations, cute gags, and etc so it'll easily be like a 5000 word chapter but until then peace!**


End file.
